Lunar
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: What if their was another wolf that traveled with Kiba and the others. This is the story of what happened after they died. This also explains some of the history of the wolf's rain world and all. Kiba/OC
1. Prolog

Prolog

Long ago in a time where we were scattered and unknowing of the world around us, before we even knew of technology. The wolves ruled this time. The flowers of the wolves called Lunar flowers, for they only grew and bloomed on the full moon and lasted only a lunar cycle. The Lunar flowers were flowers of every type, but grew only during the full moon. The Spirit of the moon, Lady Luna gave them the flowers as a gift to show that they were her children. The wolves worshiped Lady Luna to show their thanks, but a deep anger had brewed within Lady Luna's sister Lady Solaris.

Solaris was jealous that the wolves worshiped only Luna. She was angry that the wolves did not worship her when they lived in her day. She was so angry at the wolves that she planed to get rid of them. She called upon a group of her most trusted followers and asked them to help her kill off the wolves. Her followers were a group of humans that believed that only Lady Solaris. They planned and created weapons to destroy and spread rumors that the wolves were the epitome of evil. The humans hunted and killed the wolves they could find, so Lady Luna in fear of losing her children created a place where they could live in peace. Without wolves, the planet was dieing, so Lady Solaris asked Luna to let the humans into the wolves' paradise to live. Lady Luna was hesitant, but allowed it for her sisters children were dieing.

However, the humans tainted the wolves' paradise and slowly hunted the wolves again. Lady Luna called upon her closet group of followers among the humans and asked them to create a being to lead her children to the old world. They did as Luna asked and created beings from the lunar flowers. Their creators called them the Flowers. Luna in turn created beings to protect the Flowers. She named them The Lumarians.

Luna left the new world and traveled to the old one. She restored it to its former glory, however when she returned her children were again in peril. One of the families that helped create the Flower had betrayed Luna and told Lady Solaris.

Luna, in desperation, created a power in her children allowing them to blend in with the humans. The power allowed them to take the form of man and speak the language. Solaris called upon her favorite children and gave them the power to see the wolves for what they really were. The two sisters lost so much power that all they could was watch. Luna however had a little power left and cursed the family that had betrayed her. Luna created a prophesy that would rest in a book and be forgotten until the time was right. Luna then fell into a deep sleep to recharge her power. Solaris fell into a deep sleep like her sister. The humans slowly forgot until only the betrayers remembered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own plot not wolf's rain**

Chapter 1

_Blood was all I could smell. It stained the snow-covered ground red. I felt pain from my wounds as I tried to get up. I got up after a few minutes and looked around. What I saw made me howl in sorrow. Hige lay on the ground next to Blue, dead with blood staining their fur. Hige had a bloody hole in his throat, and Blue lain on her side with claw marks covering her body from head to tail._

_I felt anger rip through me. He had done this and He would pay. I took off running up the mountain. I ran as fast as I could while climbing. When I reached a leveled out part, I felt more pain in my heart. Tsume lay on the ground with blood pouring from his side. I ran over to him and nuzzled his cheek. He opened his Grey eyes and looked at me._

_"Kaileara you have to go ahead Kiba needs your help." He said coughing._

_"Tsume what about you, your hurt?" I ask as tears fall._

_"I'm already dyeing now run as fast as you can," He said spitting out blood, "Y-you n-need t-t-to h-help h-him and protect Cheza. Man the kid really changed me I have gone all soft. I will meet you in paradise along with the kid."_

_He closed his eyes and stopped breathing. I did as he said and ran up the mountain with tears flowing from my eyes. I ran for what seemed like hours until I reached the summit. The mountain must have been an old volcano since the top of the mountain was a bowl. I stared at the battle that was happening bellow me. Kiba was fighting with Darcia. Kiba was covered in bites and slashes. Darcia was covered in them as well as having a bullet wound in his chest. I look to the side and saw Cheza lying on the ground. Her red eyes were closed as a look of agony was stretched on her face. The sight was unbearable, but I could not look away from her._

_Darcia's shrill laughter broke me from my trance. I looked at him to see Kiba on the ground. I felt rage consume me as I ran forward. Darcia looked shocked as I pounced on him. I bit down on his shoulder. I tasted his black fur and blood as I bit harder. He shook me around and gripped my shoulder hard. I lost my grip and he through me. I landed on the ground harshly and slid until I had hit the summit's wall._

_"Kaileara!" Kiba yelled as I finished sliding._

_I heard Cheza let out a wail and felt myself get angry. I tried to get up, but I could not. I opened my eyes and looked to the side. I had landed next to Cheza. She had Green tears falling from her eyes._

_"Is this all you can do?" Darcia asked, "That she-wolf can even fight and she supposed to guard the flower."_

_Kiba growled and threw himself at Darcia. Kiba's white fur was turned red from his blood and black from Darcia's blood. Darcia's mismatched eyes opened in shock. Kiba had bit him so hard on his neck that he had torn it opened. Kiba jumped off him and snarled at him. David growled as blood leaked from his throat._

_I got up slowly and jumped at Darcia again. Kiba jumped with me and we bit down as hard as we could on Darcia. Darcia struggled against us, but was unable to get us off him. I looked in Kiba's blue eyes. He nodded and jumped off Darcia while slashing at Darcia's eyes. Darcia screamed as He lost his eyes in one slash from Kiba. I Bit as hard as I could on his spin and severed it. He stopped moving almost immediately. I jump off him and limp over to Cheza and Kiba._

_I looked back as Darcia breathed his last breath. I let a smile show on my muzzle as I look at Kiba and Cheza. I collapsed as soon as I reached them. Kiba ran over to me with Cheza by his side. _

_"It's over Kiba." I said._

_"Kaileara please stay awake." Kiba said._

_Cheza placed her hand on me as I looked at her. She smiled at me as I looked into her Cherry red eyes. _

_"This one can now see." Cheza said._

_I smile and cough up blood. Kiba lay beside me. _

_"This is the end isn't it?" I ask though I already knew the answer._

_"This one will is sorry that this one could not see your pups." Cheza said._

_"Cheza it's alright and besides I failed my duty." I said bitterly._

_Cheza smiled as her body burst into a million flowers and seeds. I felt a warm wind blow on me as the snow begins to melt. I smile softly at Kiba._

_"It looks like the world is going to renew its self." I said._

_"Hope fully we will meet again and Kai I need to tell you something." Kiba said turning his head to me._

_"What is it Kiba?" I asked as I looked into the blueish gold of his eyes._

_"I wish I could have told you that I loved you earlier." He said._

_"I know and I love you too and Toboe was right you do have crappy timing." I said with a laugh causing me to cough up more blood._

_"Kaileara!" Kiba yelled._

_I move my body over to him and lay my head on his neck. I look into his eyes and smile sadly._

_"Kiba promise me that if you are reborn and remember to find me and everyone else, Even if I don't remember you?" I asked._

_"Promise me the same and I promise on my honor." Kiba said._

_"I promise you on my honor." I promised._

_I felt him curl around me as the water that had flowed around us turn into a river that swept us up. I allow my self to drift off into unconsciousness. My last thought was that no matter what I will find the others again, protect Cheza, make it to Paradise, and have pups._

I woke with a start as I try to remember the dream. All I could remember where Blue-gold eyes and white flowers. I don't know why i can never remember most of my dreams. I shake my head and go take a shower. I have to go to school and learn today, How fucking boring. I roll my shoulders and let my mask slide on. I don't know why but the people who I live with don't seem like my family. I shake my head and get ready for school.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWWRRWWRWRWRWRRWRWRWRW

I lay on my bed after a long day at school. I sigh and go to my window. I look at the moon and feel a twang of warmth settle in my chest. No matter how bad I felt I always felt better when I looked at the moon. I saw that it was full and opened my window. I jump onto the tree that sat outside my window and smiled. I climbed down and walk into the middle of the yard. I close my eyes and let the sounds of the moonlight night settle over me. No matter what the moon would always be there. I heard a crackling sound and spun around, my eyes opening.

There in the the moonlight, a wolf stood. it was about the size of my shoulder with a coat of fur as white as the Snow before it hit the ground. It's eyes were gold with blue mixed in. No it was not an it it was a he. I don't know how I knew that but I did. I looked into his eyes and felt myself walk forward slowly. He walked forward as well. I reached my hand and lightly rubbed his ears. He closed those entrancing eyes of his. I jumped as the sound of a gun firing rung around the yard. I looked at the wolf as he turned and growled at the forest. I hugged him lightly causing him to look at me.

"Go before you get shot I will be fine." I say.

He looks at me before nodding. He liked my cheek before taking off to the shadows of the forest. I ran to the tree and climbed to the branch next to my window. I looked at the forest and saw the wolf watching me. I waved as he took off. I wonder why I knew that the wolf was a he but I feel tired so I will turn in for the night.

**Alright and that's the short first chapter and sorry for its shortness but I need more time to think of the plot and do paperwork. **

**Bye to you all for now.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own plot not wolf's rain**

**Sorry for the wait, but stuff happens and I really don't have that much inspiration for this story, so please review since reviews are writers crack. I also want to tell you that I thank Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 for your review.**

chapter 2

I open my eyes as I awaken again. I go through the same routine as yesterday. I thought about the white wolf all day and when I concentrated hard on it Pictures off other wolves appeared. The wolves ran around playing and at least The red wolf was playing. I lay down in my bed and look at the ceiling. I wonder if I will see that wolf again. I shake my head and climb out my window again. I shouldn't be thinking like that because it will only make me long for it. I don't know why, but that wolf and his eyes looked vaguely familiar. I shrug my shoulders at that thought. I let the fullest moon of the month's moonlight rays wash over me. I let out a sigh as the air smelt sweeter than before, like a flower, but I couldn't pinpoint what kind. I hear a soft feminine voice singing faintly on the wind. I vaguely remember hearing it before, but it was fuzzy like it was a long time ago. I close my eyes and listen to it. I felt sleepy and lied on the ground. I soon fell asleep as the song filled my ears and the scent of the flowers filled my nose.

_I look around in shock. I was in a forest, but not one that I had seen before. The forest was covered in snow, but flowers still grew. The forest looked like it was trapped between winter and spring. I heard the song again, this time clearer than before. I walk slowly towards the source and find myself on the edge of a large clearing. The clearing was full of white flowers of all kinds under the full moon. The flowers were the scent from before. The clearing had a tree in the middle of it with branches full of thick leaves and fruit. The fruit was white like the flowers and looked really good. the clearing held a river with a pool in the middle. The river looked crystal clear and was most probably very cold. I looked at the tree again as the song got louder suddenly. At the base of the tree, a woman sat. The woman had moon beam pale skin. Her hair was a silvery blond with black and dark blue streaks. Her eyes were golden with a silver pupil. Her hair reached her waist. She had a delicate figure, but I could feel the power rolling off her, but it felt like she had more power, but couldn't get to it. She was wearing a white dress with a blue robe. Her ears were that of a wolf. She had wings the color of fallen snow. She had a fox tail. Her face had swirls of gold and silver in the shape of moons. She smiled softly at me and I felt at complete ease with her. I felt all my guards go down and yet I can find no problem with it. _

_"Welcome Kaileara." The woman said._

_"Who are you?" I questioned softly as I walked to wards the oak tree. _

_"My name is Luna young one." The woman laughed softly._

_"Luna I think I've heard of it before, but don't know where." I say leaning against the tree._

_"You will figure it out later, but now I wish to discuss what I brought you here for." Luna said._

_"Why did you bring me here then?" I ask._

_"Kaileara I am known as lady Luna..." Luna explained everything to me including my past life._

_"H-h-how am I supposed to believe this?" I ask feeling weak in the knees._

_"If you will allow I will unlock your memories. "Luna said._

_"Alright." I said looking her in the eyes and seeing no lies._

_She places her hand on my forehead and A warm sensation blooms on my forehead. I let out a gasp as the memories flashed._

_*Memories begin*_

_My eyes open for the first time. I blink and look around sleepily. I was next to mama. Her fur was gold with red and brown mixed into it. Mama looked at me with silver eyes. She smiled at me. I breathed in her scent comforted by it._

_"My little Ocean your awake." She said._

_"Mama why do you call me that?" I ask._

_"I call you that because your name is Kaileara. Kai means ocean and leara means moon.(I made that up so don't go looking for it.)" Mama said, "Now go back to sleep and we will talk more when you awaken."_

_"Wait I want to meet our daughter." Papa said._

_"Alright Gin, but hurry up." Mama said._

_"Alright Storm." Papa said walking over._

_Papa had silver fur with blue and black patches mixed in. His fur, ears, and tail were different from Mama's._

_"Hello little moon." Papa said laying down._

_"Hello Papa, Papa why is your fur, ears, and tail different from mama's?" I ask after greeting him._

_"I have fox blood in me little one." Papa said._

_"Really that's so cool." I said trying to get up._

_I slowly got up and stumbled as I tried to get my balance. I slowly walked over to Papa before collapsing against his side. He chuckled lightly before plucking me up and curling around Mama. He set me down in between their bodies and smiled at me._

_"Go to sleep little one." He ordered gently._

_"Goodnight Papa, Mama." I said yawning._

_*Next Memory.*_

_I walked neck to Mama and Papa. We walked in to a large room that held pups and adults alike. A red furred and black-eyed wolf stood from her seat and padded over to us._

_"Gin and Storm long time no see." The wolf stated in a __feminine voice._

_"Karrah how have you been?" Papa asked._

_"I've been fine Gin." Karrah said, "Now is this your little one?"_

_"Yes old friend. Kaileara this is an old friend of ours named Karrah. Karrah this is our pup Kaileara."_

_"It's nice to meet you." I shyly said ducking behind Mama._

_"It's nice to meet you as well." Karrah said before turning to Mama and Papa, "Do you think the Lumarian is actually among our pups?"_

_"I don't know, but I hope so." Papa said._

_"I do as well the others are getting worried that one may never come again." Karrah said._

_"Excuse me, but what's the Lumarian?" I ask._

_"Gin, Storm didn't you tell her about the stories?" Karrah asked._

_"Yes, but we didn't get that far." Papa said._

_"Alright then let me tell the pup," Karrah stated turning to me, "A Lumarian was made by Lady Luna to guard the Flowers and protect them."_

_"Okay, but what else?" I ask._

_"You like stories don't you?" She asked bluntly causing me to nod and blush,"Well good for you. The Lumarian's are wolves that have extra inside of them."_

_"Extra?" I ask._

_"Extra meaning more power and other animals that worship the moon in their blood." Karrah said and seeing my look continued "Meaning that the Lumarian is more than just a wolf, but is mostly wolf."_

_"Like a hybrid?" I ask._

_"Yeah, but they have the powers of the other animals that make them what they are," Karrah said, "A Lumarian's duty is to protect the Flowers. The Flowers with the help of the Lumarian will be able to get to paradise. The Lumarian will also be able to help the Flower take on the form of a wolf."_

_"What do you mean?" I question her._

_"The bond between the Lumarian and the Flower starts when they are young. When the bond grows, the power of the Flower increases," Karrah said, "The Flowers alone will be incomplete and imperfect. They will not be able to truly open the gates of paradise."_

_"Oh that makes a lot of sense, but how do they start to bond?" I ask._

_"They start to bond when the Flower is a child and the Lumarian is a pup," Karrah said, "The way for them to bond is simple yet complex. You see child flower will be brought up to each of you pups and the child will sense whether or not you're the Lumarian with a small stone. The stone will glow silver if you are and gold if you're not."_

_"Alright." I said._

_"It's starting." Papa said._

_A Dark haired man walked in with a woman beside him. the woman had (basically like Cheza but with pink hair and green eyes.) The woman was carrying a child. The child( Cheza but as a child.) The Dark haired man walked to the front of the room with the woman next to him._

_"Welcome friends today we will see if there is a Lumarian among the pups." The man said in a rich deep voice, "I wish you all luck, now please will you all get into a line with the pups in front of the parents."_

_We line up and I sit in the middle of two other pups. The left pup was male with brownish tawny fur and green eyes. The pup on the right was female with Grayish red fur and blue eyes. Both sat excitedly. I look at them shyly causing them to give me small smiles._

_"It's going to be alright, my names Chase by the way." The male said._

_"My names Ayumi." The female said._

_"My names Kaileara." I said, "Do you know what's going to happen?"_

_"Yeah they will call our parent's up with us based on the age of our parent's with oldest first than youngest." Ayumi said._

_"Alright well why don't we be friends?" I ask._

_"Sure hey if any of us get picked will we still be friends?" Chase asked._

_"Yeah!" Ayumi and I exclaim.  
_

_We talk for about an hour before Chase was called away. He came back and Ayumi was called away. We all sat silently leaning against each other at the time. I watch as the other pups were told to come up and were dismissed. I felt nervous as the other choices were dwindled down. I shiver when it's my turn._

_"Good Luck Kai!" Chase Exclaimed._

_I nod too nervous to speak. We walked up to the child who held the stone that glowed red and green. I smiled at the child as I switch into my wolf form. The child giggles at me. I walked to the child that sat on the floor and lay next to her. She places the stone on my forehead causing gasps to echo through the room. I __ignore it as I look at the child before me._

_"What's your name" I speak softly._

_"Cheza and yours?" She spoke softly._

_"Kaileara." I replied._

_"This one is glad to have found you Kaileara." Cheza said hugging me._

_"I am to." I said leaning into her._

_I vaguely hear an announcement before blacking out._

_*Start of another Memory*_

_"Come on Cheza, Kai let's play." Chase yelled._

_"But we have to practice." I sighed at the look on his face, "Plus if we finish we will get to go to the festival this year."_

_"This one wishes to play Kai can we?" Cheza asked._

_I made the mistake of looking at her eyes. I always fall for her puppy dog eyes. I sigh and look at the ground/_

_"Fine, but only for a few minutes, but we have to practice right after," I grumbled before brightening, "and when we practice you guys have to as well."_

_"But we aren't a Lumarian and flower-" Chase yelled._

_"It's a good idea to get control of your energy." I explained walking over with Cheza, "Plus what would happen if you got captured and needed a way to get away without your captures knowledge."_

_"True alright." Chase said._

_"What are we playing?" I ask once we're outside.  
_

_"Tag your it!" Chase cried pouncing on me before taking off._

_"Get back here." I yelled before chasing him._

_*New Memory*_

_"Kai can you believe that we're actually going to the festival together." Chase exclaimed happily._

_"Yeah and we get to play all the games and watch the moon rise." I said._

_"Kai your coming to the festival because of the moon?" Chase asked._

_"Yeah plus mama and papa said that lady Luna was coming today." I said._

_"Really that's so cool." Ayumi said._

_I look at her and smile. She had really come out of her shell since we became friends and helped me out as well._

_"Little moon are you excited to meet lady Luna?" Mama asked._

_"Yes mama, but I wonder if she'll like me." I wondered._

_"She will Little one." Karrah said._

_I nod and continue to walk. After a while we play games and have some fun. The moon soon rose to the middle of the sky. The stage in the middle of the grounds right next to the lake began to shine silver. The smell of lunar flowers grew stronger and stronger. A soft feminine voice sang a song._

_'__Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe..._

_Great Wolf.. I will protect you..._

_Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah..._

_Great Wolf,_  
_rest your soul..._  
_Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe._  
_Give in to sleep..._  
_Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe..._  
_Great Wolf.. I will protect you..._  
_Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah..._  
_Great Wolf,_  
_rest your soul..._

_The glow suddenly stopped as the song finished. I felt over whelming power. I bowed deeply as the others do. The glow died and a woman appeared. The woman (Luna looks just like what she does at the top.) She smiled calmly down at us._

_"Hello my friends and children." The woman said._

_"Hello Lady Luna." We said in unison._

_"I ask that the Lumarian and the Flower to come forth." Lady Luna said._

_Cheza and I walk forward. We bow deeply as we come to a stop in front of Lady Luna._

_"Do not Bow young ones I wish you good tidings." Lady Luna laughed._

_We came up and looked at her with nervous eyes. She smiled at our expressions._

_"Calm down young ones now please tell me your names." Lady Luna said._

_"My name is Kaileara and this is Cheza. I am the Lumarian and She is the flower." I said._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you both and you may call me Luna." She said._

_"What now if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her._

_"I will check your bond and tell you what you need to do." Luna said, "Now please hold hands and put your energy together."_

_We did as told and I felt a warm feeling engulf me when when Cheza and my powers meet. Cheza smiles at me causing me to giggle at the tickling feeling of the powers. Luna gasps and smiled at us._

_"You two have the bond of Soul sisters." Luna said._

_"Really does that mean we're sisters?" I ask._

_"It does now, but young ones who is going to be the older and who is going to be the younger?" Luna questioned us._

_"I want to be the older because I will protect Cheza no matter what, but only if she wishes for me to be." I said and look at Cheza._

_"This one thinks that Kaileara would be a better big sister." Cheza said causing me to smile._

_"Than by the power vested in me, I pronounce you as sisters." Luna regally said._

_*Memory change*_

_"Run we'll hold them off get to the anti chamber!" Papa yelled as explosions roared._

_"Papa, Mama no!" I yell with tears in my eyes._

_"Little moon get Cheza and hurry with the others, you must protect the flower for all of us." Papa said._

_"Papa." I said nodding._

_I grab Cheza's hand and pull her towards the others. Cheza was crying green tears. I hear an whistling sound as we reach the others. I turn to see an object on fire heading straight towards Mama and the others._

_"Mama, Papa, Karrah, no!" I yell getting ready to charge over there and get them._

_"No Kai stay we have to get to the chamber." Chase yelled pulling me back as the object hit the ground._

_I looked into my parent's eyes for the last time and they were looking at me with pride. I could barley hear my mother saying, "We're proud of you my little moon. Good luck and remember we are always with you."_

_I try to fight his grip, but the object impacted the ground. I look at the blast sight and went limp. I barley hear the others yelling at me. I felt Chase pull me and Cheza along. I hear Chase and the others cry out as enemies appear. I snap out of it and look around. The others were fighting, before more wolves appeared and we were on our way again. We reach the anti chamber and board it up. The boards creak as we get to the middle of the room. Chase and the others turn to me and Cheza._

_"You two have to go to sleep." Chase said._

_"What, but Chase if you do that you'll all-" I stop not wanting to say it._

_"We'll die, but if it means that one day the gates will open, we will die happy." Ayumi said._

_"Please let us do this Kai." Chase pleaded._

_I nod and watch as they put Cheza in a tank and put her to sleep. I soon felt them do the same thing to me, but I turn into stone. I am barley aware of it, but I hear the door blast open before I fall asleep._

_*Memory Change*_

_I open my eyes again and can barely stand up. I look around the room, before seeing my little sister with Three guys and a pup. Cheza hugged me close, but we hear gun shots._

_"We need to get out of here." The leader I guess yelled. _

_(The conversation goes just like in the episode the finally reach Cheza.)_

_I walk over to the wall covered in plants and place my hand on them. I take some of the energy offered before searching for an opening behind them. Cheza walks over and helps me open a passage. We all run through and close the wall behind us once we were deep enouph. We travel to the forest and reach a point just before the town. We stop to rest causing me to drop to the ground._

_"Kai are you okay?" Cheza asked putting a hand on my shoulder._

_"Yeah just tired, how long has it been since I've been awake?" I ask her._

_"This one believes it has been three hundred years." Cheza says softly._

_"What do you mean?" The leader asked._

_"When I was encased in stone, A battle had happened and we were heading into the anti chamber." I said softly remembering everyone's deaths, "My parent's and a few others stayed back to give us time. When we had reached the ones we were going with a bomb or something dropped and those left behind died."_

_"What happened after that?" The youngest asked._

_"I lost my hope fore a few minutes before we had reached the anti chamber. My friends had put Cheza into a deep sleep to awaken when it was time to open the gates." I continued, "They then put me into a deeper sleep only to awaken when Cheza came to me again."_

_"You'll be traveling with us then?" The leader asked._

_"No, she can't she'll drag us down-" The male with the scar on his chest yelled angerly._

_"I will not slow you down you fool." I growled, "I can take care of myself and it is my duty to protect Cheza."_

_"What do you mean duty?" The male with the collar asked._

_"Why do you smell like lunar flowers, moonlight, the ocean, and the sky?" The leader asked._

_"I am the Lumarian and thus my duty is to protect the flower, also" I stated proudly, "Cheza is my little soul sister and thus as the older sister I must protect her."_

_"Your coming along then to protect her?" The leader asked and at my nod continued, "My name is Kiba and this is Toboe, Tsume, and Hige it's nice to meet you."_

_"My name is Kaileara and it's nice of you to allow me to come with you." I said to them._

_*Memory change*_

_"Kai?" Toboe asked me._

_"Yes Toboe?" I ask._

_"What's paradise like?" He asked._

_"Paradise is a world where wolves can run free and basically what ever you think it will be." I said softly laying down._

_"What color are Lunar flowers?" _

_"They are white with a gold middle and splatters of gold or blue on the petals." _

_"I wish we could see some." He sighs._

_"I could show you all what a real one looks like." I said causing everyone to look at me._

_"Really?" Toboe asked._

_"Yeah give me a sec." I said._

_I cut my palm open and let the blood hit the ground. I focus on it and picture a Lunar Lilly. The lilly grows slowly before blossoming._

_"That's beautiful." I hear around the cave.  
_

_"Yeah Lumarian's are able to create them from our blood." I softly sigh._

_"That's amazing." Toboe said._

_I nod and lean against Cheza._

_*Memory Change*_

_"Blue" I call to the blue eyed girl._

_"Yes Kaileara?" She questions me._

_"You should give Hige a chance." I said walking besides her._

_"Why he's just a player and an idiot?" She grumbled under her breath._

_"Yes he is that but he also has a good heart and I think he might love you." I smile, "Plus if you give him a chance maybe you'll see that he isn't that bad."_

_"are you sure?" She asks turning to me._

_"Maybe, maybe not," I shrugged, "You have to see for yourself."_

_"Why don't you give Hige a chance then?"_

_"I see him as a brother, plus I like someone else." I smiled at her._

_"How maybe a silver haired scared wolf?" Blue questions._

_"No I don't like Tsume like that." I shrug and look at Kiba who was walking in the front of our group._

_"Oh then you like the leader of this little pack." Blue giggled._

_"Yeah, but he doesn't like me, so I am content to watching from a far." I said sadly._

_Blue shakes her head as Kiba calls me to the front. I nod to her and catch up to him._

_*Memory Change*_

_"Why do you hate me?" I growl at the scared male._

_"I don't hate you." Tsume said, "I just.."_

_"You Just what?" I ask._

_He turns and growls rubbing the back of his head._

_"I don't like change okay!" He snap's._

_"What was your problem with me?" I ask seeing a side I never thought I would._

_"I just want things to stay the way they are, so I can keep those I like close to me." Tsume said._

_"So you saw me as a person going to take everyone away?" I asked shocked._

_"Yes, now are you going to go rat me out." He growled._

_He didn't turn to me so I walk over and hug him. He jumps shocked._

_"Tsume I would never do that now that I have found new family." I said, "I lost mine so long ago, but it feels like only yesterday. I see you all as family and would never try to break it up."_

_"Really?" He asked._

_I saw the vulnerable side of him. I couldn't believe ruff, tough, Gruff, angry, bastard, and anger management needing Tsume had a vulnerable side._

_"Yeah even though you have been an ass, no doubt about that, I see you as an older brother." I laughed softly._

_He smiled at me softly causing me to smile._

_"Come on we need to get to the others soon or they will think we killed each other." I said._

_"Want to mind fuck them?" He asked._

_"Sure." I giggled._

_He picks me up and carries me like a sac of potato's. I hang there like I am dead and smile softly before putting a vague expression on and make my eyes go glass and slow my heart. I hear gasps from the others as Tsume carries me into our camp._

_"Tsume w-w-what d-d-did you do to her?" I hear Hige ask._

_"What do you think Porky?" Tsume asked._

_"You killed her." Hige yelled._

_I felt myself being lifted off Tsume's shoulders by strong and callused hands, Kiba's hands. Kiba set me on the ground next to Cheza and Toboe. I felt soft hands running over my fur. Cheza smiled softly at me and whispered to low for anyone, but Toboe and I to hear, "Kai don't let this go on to long, this one wishes to sleep soon."_

_I give a fraction of a nod and hear Toboe giggle softly. We turn back to the verbal sparing match and hear that it was turning to a boiling point._

_"How dare you kill her, she didn't do anything to you." Hige growled._

_I get up and walk over to Hige. I hear the others snickering as I walk over. Once I am at his side I say, "Hige I never knew you felt so strongly for me." _

_"Quiet Kai I am trying to find out why he killed you." Hige said and turned to yell at Tsume._

_He stopped and turned to me. He was staring between me and Tsume and managed to ask, "Who, what, When, Where, Why, how?"_

_"It was a joke Porky." Tsume said._

_"You took away her innocents you monster." Hige yelled pointing a finger at Tsume._

_"Hige I haven't been innocent since I was a pup." I deadpanned at him._

_"What?!" He yelled._

_I roll my eyes at him and turn to the others, "Let's eat and get some sleep we do have to travel tomorrow."_

_*Memory Change*_

_"Hige where did you get your collar?" I ask as we walk._

_"I've had it for as long as I can remember. What about you necklace?" He asked._

_"My Mama had it forged for me when I was little. She said that no matter what, as long as I have this necklace and remember them I will always find my way back to them." I look at the sky as I said that._

_"You miss them don't you?" _

_"Yeah, but at least I will see them in paradise." _

_"You really believe that?"_

_"Along time ago lady Luna told her children that when the time comes, you will come to paradise when you die."_

_He smiled softly at that, "I think that it has to be true then." _

_"Yeah."_

_"Kai?"_

_"Yeah Hige?"_

_"You know your like a sister to me right?"_

_"Yeah I know."_

_"do you think I will ever find love?"_

_"Yeah, but don't ever change because your perfect the way you are."_

_"I promise I won't."_

_*Memory change*_

_"Kaileara?" Kiba called softly._

_"Yeah?" I crack an eye open._

_"Come with me outside." He said._

_I nod and get up. I lightly step over the others and smile as Cheza and Toboe curled together. We walk outside the cave and sit on the hill looking at the new moon._

_"Kai?" Kiba asked._

_"Yeah Kiba?" I ask._

_"What do you think of the others?" _

_"I think of Hige as a perverted big brother, Tsume as an over protective and hard ass, but cool big brother," I say and look at the stars, "Cheza is my little sister and Toboe my little brother. Blue is my sister in all but blood."_

_"What about me?" Kiba asked._

_"your my best friend, Kiba." _

_"Oh." He said almost sadly._

_"What's wrong Kiba?" I question him turning to him._

_"Nothing just a thought."_

_I could see a small flicker of sorrow. I shake my head and look back at the moon._

_"Kiba do you ever miss your old pack?"_

_"Sometimes, but now a days it's easy to forget them."_

_"Do you want to forget them?"_

_"No, but it hurts to think about back then."_

_"I know what you mean, but you need to remember them to be able to find them in paradise."_

_What do you mean?"_

_"Paradise is a place where those lost can be found again."_

_I felt him hug me and smile as I lean into him. I will take what I can get even if her won't love me._

_*End of Memories.*_

_I opened my eyes and sit up gasping. I remembered everything and felt hot tears fall from my eyes. I felt cool arms surround me and lean into Luna._

_"It will be alright Kaileara, you and the others will see each other soon; In fact, you have already found one of them." Luna said.  
_

_"Kiba." I gasp._

_"Now you need to wake up, but here's hint to find another. Look in the big city to find the silver lining." Luna said and I wake up._

_*Dream's end.*_

__I open my eyes and felt warm. I look to the warmth and saw Blue mixed with gold eyes staring at me. I felt fur under me and knew that it was white. I saw his eyes flicker with worry and sorrow.

"Kiba!" I gasp.

**Cut, Print, Done.**

**I made it long so please reveiw and maybe read my others stories thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own plot not wolf's rain**

**Sorry for the wait, but stuff happens and I really don't have that much inspiration for this story, so please review since reviews are writers crack. I also want to tell you that I thank Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 for your review.**

Chapter 3

I watch Kiba's eyes widen in shock. He wasn't expecting that. He quickly got over his shock and turned into his human form. I could only lay there as he picked me up and hugged me close. He then pulled away and looked at me closely, "Leara are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes and I remember everything." I said.

He just held me closer and to my surprise he was crying. "I have searched for so long. I was giving up hope on finding all of you again. I have finally found you my beloved moon." Kiba whispered in my hair.

I hugged him just a fiercely and breathed in his scent, "I know and I talked with Lady Luna and she has given us a clue." I said breathing deeply.

"What clue and for what?" Kiba asked pulling away.

"The answer for the second is to begin our search for our pack members," I say smiling at him, "The clue is to look in the big city and we will find the silver lining."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"We go to New-York and we may find Tsume." I said with fire in my eyes.

Kiba smiled happily causing me to smile. Kiba had never smiled much in our last life. I hope that I can make him smile more. I then grinned and turned away from Kiba to look at the moon.

"What's up Kai?" He asked.

"I am going to try to take my true form." I answered plainly.

"How will you do that?" He questioned me.

"You will see." I said.

I then shut my eyes and dug deep inside myself. I found my inner world and smiled at the area around me. My inner world was the castle where I had lived with the others before the betrayal. I walk around and made it to the field where the others and I had played as pups. I smiled as I let myself be pulled into a memory.

&&&&Flashback&&&&

_I felt myself being jumped on by someone. I opened my sleepy eyes and found that Chase had jumped on me. I lightly growl at him, "Chase ger off I want to sleep." _

_"Kai it's the middle of the day and we get to play, so let's play." He said in his hyper manner._

_"No," I said simply._

_I couldn't find the strength to do to the fact that I had stayed up late practicing a tricky bit of lunar magic. Chase just shook his head and looked at me pointedly._

_"You said yesterday that you would play today, so your going to play." He said stomping his paw._

_I rolled my eyes and turned over on my side. I hear him growl and could tell that he was setting himself up to pounce on me. I knew that only because he always did it when he wanted me to play, but I said no. This happened, a lot. I rolled my eyes and got ready to use my power over the plant life to stop him. Lumarians had the power to control the elements to a degree depending on the element's connection to the moon. Plant life was usually small, but I trained it to the point where I had very good control. Just as he was about to jump, a soft giggle was heard. I opened my eyes and turned to see Cheza standing there with Ayumi. Both were giggling and smiling, I smiled lightly at the warm feeling it brought. Cheza walked over and asked pleadingly, "Kai can you play with this one, please?"_

_I felt my resolve crumble and smiled tiredly, "Fine, but only for a little while I am really tired."_

_"Alright Kai." Cheza said and we played._

_%%%Flashback End%%%_

We ended up playing for a long time. I smiled at the memory before I walked into the center of the field. I take a deep breath before calling softly, "Come out Mischief, Raiyuki, Wisdom, and Pure. I have returned and wish to reunite us."

**Sorry it's short, but I will be doing more in the future as I have decided after this cycle that I will be putting up to chapters for each of my stories at a time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own plot not wolf's rain**

Chapter 4

Last time on Lunar

We ended up playing for a long time. I smiled at the memory before I walked into the center of the field. I take a deep breath before calling softly, "Come out Mischief, Raiyuki, Wisdom, and Pure. I have returned and wish to reunite us."

Now

A frigged wind blew through the area around me. I look and saw that four figures that I knew better than anything come out of the tree's or land on the ground from the sky. I smile softly as each look at me. The first to step up to me and speak was Mischief, my inner kitsune, She spoke in a sweet and perfectly innocent way that screamed trickster, "Kai you have come back and I accept to reunite as one once more."

I smile at her as she walked forward. Her fur was a deep gold with red streaks. Her eyes were a deep emerald green and when angered would turn a deep black. Her 9 tails were covered with symbols. One for element that I had complete mastery over. My mastery's went from right to left with the middle one the strongest. they go as thus:

1: Plant

2:Light

3:Lightning

4:Ice

5:Water

6:Wind

7:Darkness

8:metal

9:earth

They were the nine elements that I had mastery over. Mischief walked over to me and pressed her nose to my forehead and dissipated into a mist of green and black. The mist of green was absorbed into my skin and I felt pain flare through me as the new power, species, and such settled into place. 5 minutes later I stood from the place I had fallen on the ground. Raiyuki walked over to me and smirked. She was my inner wolf and the one I was closest to. She had white fur with a bit of black here and there. She had a delicate muzzle and radiated the power of an alpha. She was loosely based off of an arctic wolf that you see in pictures. She had pure ocean blue eyes that would turn red if she was pissed. She had plant and flower markings in the shape of Lunar flowers. She spoke in a regal and motherly with a hint of alpha voice, "Pup it has been to long and I accept being with you again."

I nod to her and she walked over and nuzzled me affectionately. She dissipated into a mist of blue and red. I absorbed her in the same way as Mischief and felt the pain hit me a little bit harder. The pain lasted for 8 minutes instead of 5. I sat up and did not stand. The next to come over was Pure. She flew over to me with grace and happiness. She was my inner phoenix. She was swan like with large feathered wings,. she was pure silver with gold accents all around her body, but her wings caught my attention. Her wings we covered in moon symbols to show my connection to the moon. The markings were a deep gold with blue. Her eyes were a pure gold color that would turn silver when she was pissed. She spoke in a soft and Pure voice, "Kaileara again we are united, it has been to long."

She settled on my shoulder and dissipated into a mist of silver and gold. I couldn't help it when I whimpered in pain. The pain lasted 19 minutes longer than the others. I think it's due to phoenix's being near immortal. I do not get up and heard the heavy steps of Wisdom. I look at her and smiled. She was a dragon and was a mix of Western and eastern styles. She was as big as a house with Amethyst eyes that turned a deep stormy grey. She had purple scales that darkened towards her back and lightened towards her belly. She spoke in a deep aged and stormy voice, "Little one it has been a long time and I wish to return to you once again,"

She places her head gently on my chest. She dissipated in a mist of amethyst and grey. I bit back a scream as an hour past. The pain was so much worse than the others. I think it's due to Wisdom being a dragon and the magic and power a dragon holds is great. I lay there for hours just waiting to gather my strength. I soon leave my inner world. I opened my eyes and looked around. Kiba was looking at me with an expression that clearly stated that he was worried and angry. He opened his mouth and asked, "What the hell were you doing?"

**The next chapter is here and the next will be in a few**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You already know it**

Chapter 5

Last time on Lunar: Kiba was looking at me with an expression that clearly stated that he was worried and angry. He opened his mouth and asked, "What the hell were you doing?"

Let us begin

I roll my eyes and saw that I was on the ground. I got up and looked at the moon. I saw that only 1 hour of time had passed. I turn to Kiba and say, "I was returning to the way I was before, now I am going to transform into my true form okay and then were going to try and find Tsume."

Kiba nodded and I concentrated. I felt the world move under me and transformed in a warm burst. I stopped myself from howling because of the closeness to the house I had lived in for the first years of my life. I smile at Kiba's gasp and stretch each of my tails individually with my wings. I let out a sigh and look into Kiba's eyes. I asked, "How do I look Kiba?"

"Wow," Was all he could say.

I snicker and say in an amused voice, "Come Kiba we have a long way to travel and will need all the moonlight we can get,"

Kiba nodded and transformed back. We took off and I felt my soul sing at the freedom I felt. I let out a musical howl as the joy becomes to much. Kiba joined me and we ran quicker. I transformed into my wolf form as we traveled for a long time.

&&&Time skip 6 hours&&&

The moon was low in the sky as we reach the city. We turn back into our human forms and walk into the slums of the city. We walked through the city and went into all the bars and such looking for Tsume. The sun had rose and we left the city to a place in the forest. It was here that I caught Tsume's scent. I pulled Kiba with me and we ran towards Tsume's location. We reach the location in three minutes. The sight that greets us is one that I wouldn't be likely to forget.

Tsume stood across from a bald guy. Toboe was standing just behind Tsume with fear in his eyes. I grip Kiba's hand as we watch Baldy and Tsume talk.

"You think you can just bring that little runt here, Tsume?" Baldy asked angry.

"Yeah you forget I am the one in charge of this gang," Tsume's said glaring at the other male.

"Not anymore, Tsume. You keep bringing in people who are useless to us. No more," Baldy said reaching into a holster and bringing out a gun, "I will be in charge not you."

"Huh you really think you can handle it Johnny. You couldn't even lead a the gang to the toilet," Tsume taunted.

I resisted the urge to snicker at that. Tsume was right if the guy couldn't do that. The guy growled and shot Tsume in the shoulder. The guy and his gang ran away. Toboe let out a whine as Tsume gripped his bloody shoulder. I looked at Kiba and he nodded. We walked into clearing and Tsume growled pulling Tobe behind him.

"who the hell are you?" Tsume growled.

"You know who I am. However, you can't remember," I stated and walked forward.

Tsume glared and I looked him deeply in the eyes. I then begged him, "Tsume remember it's me Kaileara. Please big brother remember,"

Tsume gripped his head in pain causing Toboe to cry. I walked over to Toboe as Tsume fell to the ground. I gently took him into my arms, causing him to stiffen. I then whispered, "Little one remember who I am, Remember little brother for all will be right when you remember."

Toboe stiffen before becoming unconscious. I sigh and laid him gently on the ground. Kiba walked over as I got up and walked over to Tsume.

"what now?" He asked.

"I heal Tsume," I answered simply.

"How?" He asked.

"I've always had the ability, but couldn't access it during our past life. I can access it now, but you need to help me remove the bullet," I said.

Kiba nodded and helped me remove the bullet. I quickly gather the water in the air after the bullet was removed. I placed my water covered hand on the wound and healed it(Just like Katara for avatar the last air bender). Tsume let out a moan of pain as I finished. I felt myself sway as the energy loss hit me. Kiba quickly steadied me. I get up and with Kiba's help walked over to Toboe. I sat down and puled Toboe's head into my lap. I ran my hand through his hair and smiled softly as he unconsciously leaned into the contact. I smile, He had always done the same thing when we were traveling in our past life. I hear a groan and look up and see Tsume opening his eyes. Kiba asked, "Tsume how do you feel?"

"Like a bus hit me in the head," Tsume said causing me to giggle, "What's with the runt?"

"He's gaining his memories back as well," I say and smirk at Tsume, "So big brother a new gang of humans?"

"Don't remind me," He groaned.

I giggle as Kiba let's out a small laugh. I felt Toboe stir and place a hand on his shoulder. He opens up his eyes sleepily and looks around. Toboe sit's up and hugs me crying, "Kai I can't believe it you found us."

"Shh Toboe everything will be fine now. Calm down little one, calm down." I say soothingly.

He slowly calms down until all that comes out is a sniffle. I smile gently and help him up.

"all better?" I ask.

"Mhhm," He answers, "What's going to happen now?"

"We need to find the others," I say, "The only problem is that we need a clue."

"well let's think about what we know about Hige, Blue, and Cheza," Tsume said.

"Alright, so Hige is a play boy with a large appetite," I said.

"Meaning he'll be in a place where he can get lots of girl and eat lots of food," Kiba said.

"Las Vegas?" Toboe asked.

"Maybe, but what about Blue?" I ask.

"She's quiet and she was born in the mountain's," Kiba said.

"A mountain range then, what about Cheza?" Tsume asked.

All three turned to me causing me to sigh.

"Wolves, she liked places with wolves and lots and lots of moonlight," I said, "We need lady Luna to give us a new clue and something to eat."

"How about we hunt?" Kiba suggested.

"Hmm sure, but Tsume and Toboe need to transform into their wolf forms." I said.

"alright, give us a few minutes," Tsume said.

We wait five minutes before Toboe transforms with Tsume. Both were the same with Toboe just a little young. I smile lightly before transforming and taking off. The others followed my lead with Kiba reaching me and running next to me. I smile and we track a herd of deer. We find the herd and separate the weakest deer. The deer was an old one, but was also fat with a limp leg. I snap at it's legs with the others. A blur shot out of the other side of the clearing we were in and swiftly bit the deer's neck killing it. The deer fell with the wolf onto of it. the wolf to our surprise was Hige. I walk forward and whispered, "Hige?"

The wolf turned to us and smiled his familiar smile, He then said, "Hey everyone,"

**Done for now**


End file.
